


Sleep Well, Chum

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce comes home from patrol exhausted and in need of sleep.  But a small surprise in his bed makes him stay up just a little bit longer.





	Sleep Well, Chum

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bed sharing

Bruce was tired. It had been a long patrol and it was getting hard to stay focused. He needed a shower and sleep. Alfred wasn’t in the Cave, but it didn’t surprise him. With Dick in the house now, things were a little different. He was only a sad child, but Bruce had been doing his best to make sure he’d smile again.

Shower taken, suit laid out to be cleaned, Bruce headed upstairs into the house. He almost went to Dick’s room to check on him, but decided against it. He didn’t want to wake the boy. Bruce made his way to his room, not bothering to turn on the lights. He pulled back the covers and climbed in.

His hip hit something in the middle of his bed and he froze, ready to strike. It was only as his eyes adjusted to the dark that he realized what the lump in the bed was.

“Dick?” he said softly.

The boy stirred, peeking over the sheets. “Bruce?”

Bruce settled down again, sitting against the headboard. “What are you doing here?”

Dick looked sheepishly up at Bruce. “You were gone. I woke up and it was dark and I….”. He looked down. “I got scared.”

“Are you scared of the dark?”

“No! I just didn’t know where I was and I couldn’t find Alfred or you so I thought I’d be safe until you came home if I was here. I guess I fell asleep.”

Bruce’s heart broke a little. This poor lonely boy he’d brought into his life, desperately trying to save him from the same fate Bruce had went through, was left all alone in an unfamiliar place. No wonder he had been scared.

Bruce wrapped a hand around Dick’s small frame. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?”

Dick’s eyes shone up at him. “May I?”

Bruce smiled warmly at him. “Of course. Stay as long as you want.”

Dick buried his face in Bruce’s chest. “Could that be forever? If the circus can’t come back?”

Bruce rubbed Dick’s back. “Of course, Dick. You can stay. I won’t let anything hurt you again.”

“You promise?”

Bruce’s hand tightened on Dick’s arm. “I’ll do everything in my power, Dick.”

Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce’s chest as far as he could, hugging him tight. “It’s OK, Bruce. You’ll do what you can.”

Bruce leaned down and kissed the top of Dick’s head. “You’re a good boy, Dick.”

Dick smiled up at him. “Are you sleepy?”

Bruce was flagging but he rallied for Dick. “Only if you are.”

Dick laughed. “It’s OK. I can fall asleep anywhere.”

Bruce smiled. “How about a nice comfortable bed?”

“That’s the best kind!”

Bruce chuckled and slipped down under the covers. “You tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I will. But I won’t be,” Dick said, cuddling up against Bruce.

Bruce smiled and rubbed Dick’s back. “Wake me whenever you’re ready.”

“OK,” Dick said, yawning. “I will.”

“Good night, Dick,” Bruce said, settling down on his pillow.

“Good night, Bruce.”


End file.
